The Transformation
by IAmBirdMan
Summary: Wanting to stop Gray before he breaks Juvia's heart, Lyon hired a mage to make Gray disappear. But not all goes according to plan.
1. Her Obligation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**The Transformation**

**Chapter 1: Her Obligation**

Just another normal day in the town of Freesia, its citizens taking shelter from the fierce rays of the midday sun. Two mages are having a drink outside a café, their bodies taking shade from the big umbrella hovering above their heads. It looked like an average conversation from afar but a closer look would lead to you conclude that it is somehow serious.

Taking a sip from his iced tea and bringing his hand in front of him to allow his head to rest on it, Lyon Vastia ended the formalities and got straight to the point. "I heard you can make people disappear."

"Ah! How straightforward. I like that." The other mage replied lively, as if not feeling the importance of their discussion.

The ice mage strained his patience a little bit more, "Can you?"

"So that's what they all say, huh." Lyon took his reply as a yes.

"Razor the Vanisher, your location isn't as difficult to find as I was led me to believe." Lyon took the smirk on Razors' face as an inviting one. "Retirement huh. It's such a pity that-", his voices was overlapped by the infamous mage's query.

"Why a café? It could have been better if it's a maid café but I mean abandoned buildings are always a given, and there are forests or the graveyard or even the strip club…" Razor wondered aloud, and in the background one can hear the sound of snapping as Lyon's patience ran out. Lyon's hand reached out and grabbed Razor's collar, dragging him forward.

"Feisty, aren't you?" Razor teased and looked around if anyone is witnessing the ice mage's sudden outburst. Luckily, the people were too busy fanning themselves to even give a damn. Reading Razor's action, Lyon released him and tossed him a lacrima.

"That contains all the information you need to know." The bluish-haired mage scoffed while standing from his seat. Razor held the lacrima with both of his hands and stared at it.

"Curious. This is a curious case indeed. I accept it." Lyon's fist clenched at that. He thought that the reason they're meeting right now is because Razor already agreed beforehand but that seems to not be the case.

"Good friends are a rarity nowadays. Is it a woman? A man's determination surely is a frightful enemy." Lyon let that slide. He needs the guy. He wouldn't want to feel his satisfaction after beating him now and regretting he did it later.

Lyon made a move to leave some jewels on the table to pay for both of their drinks; at least he was generous enough even after Razor's annoying behavior. "Meet me in three days time at the forest outskirt of Magnolia at dawn. The pay comes after." Lyon said coolly and left without a backward glace.

"What a pressing client. Fishing me out of retirement. Let's hope the pay is good enough for emigration." Razor said to himself as he settled to the task of finishing his drink, smiling wickedly at the thought he had in mind.

* * *

The sun was rapidly approaching; its rays outlining the mountains in the far east. Gray Fullbuster has just finished his early morning exercise. The ice mage looked at Magnolia from the hills located just outside of town. There were a few movements indicating that the town was still asleep.

"Gray!" a familiar voice called, breaking the peaceful morning silence. Gray turned around and faced Lyon with an indifferent expression. He scowled as he saw Lyon preparing to make an attack.

"Ice Make: Ape!" The dynamic ice mage shouted and not a second after, a large ape formed of ice appeared from the ground. Upon seeing Gray, lifted its fist and punched at his direction. His instincts telling him that it's too late to counter-attack, Gray found his body trying to defend itself.

"Ice Make: Shield!" If his magic came a little late, the big hand may have made contact with his chest. Through the ice, he saw Lyon walking towards him.

"Caught you off guard?" Lyon taunted.

Preparing to strike back, he put his right foot backwards, close fist against his open palm and roared an attack, only to find his words muffled by a hand. Gray started to protest but an intoxicating smell filled his nostrils making him dizzy. He struggled to keep his body steady but knew that he has already inhaled too much of the powder. Gray fell to his knees and eventually crashed into the soft grass. His eyelids felt heavy as he lay there watching the figure of Lyon coming into view. His opponent sat in front of him.

"Sorry Gray but I'd really like you to be out of the picture." Lyon said as he leaned close enough for Gray to hear and far enough that Razor strained his ears. "I hate it that whenever I see you, Juvia-chan is all over you and giving you her best smile but you push her away like an annoying pet. You don't deserve her so I'm doing this to stop you before you break her fragile heart." After making his statement, Lyon stood up and took a step backwards. The same hands that clutched his mouth a while ago is now touching Gray's forehead. Inaudible words escaped from the other mage's mouth and just as the contact was ended, he felt a weird tingling that circulated through his entire body. Gray put his last remaining strength into squinting his eyes, the sunlight hitting his face directly, to take a good look at Lyon and promising himself that he'll sure beat the hell of him the next time Gray see him.

A little after that, Lyon walked towards Razor demanding an explanation.

"Well?" Lyon asked impatiently.

"It's gonna take effect soon enough. It'll happen sometime within his tranquil slumber." His accomplice reassured him.

Lyon snorted and said, "That better be the case. I would have stayed here to see to that but since I gave my word to a certain someone, he's all yours." He tossed Razor a pouch and headed for Magnolia, leaving the sleeping Gray into Razor's hands while he looked forward to not seeing anymore of Gray.

* * *

Waking up at the field at noon when the suns is high up in the sky, showering the world its hot waves wasn't a particularly good feeling. The sweet smell of grass and silent whisper of the wind against his skin somehow relieved his irritation. He felt light and somehow very small. His white fur danced against the blowing wind. He let himself relax and just let the feeling of peacefulness envelop him. Gray started to close his eyes but suddenly felt a weird sensation in is lower back. Looking behind him, what he saw astonished him beyond words. There he saw his tail shifting from left to right, his white fur standing on end from his surprise. He proceeded to look at his hands, now paws, and drew out his claws. The feeling of protracting and retracting his claws seemed natural albeit a little bit foreign. But that doesn't matter at the moment, he transformed into a _cat_ for God's sake!

Gray's sharp claws dug into the ground as he recalled Lyon's words from the morning. He was enraged that Lyon would betray him just like that and his thoughts was filled of ways on how to torture Lyon before unmercifully killing him. Just as he was getting ready to race to the town, a man came into view in the corner of his eye and appeared to be holding some bottles. The sound of clicking bottles caught Neko Gray's attention and the smell of fresh milk is enough to make his mouth water. The detailed thought of killing Lyon gone, Gray raced towards the farmer and only the anticipation of drinking the milk ran in his mind.

* * *

Gray was now in a park somewhere in the middle of town, purring contently after being given some warm milk by the farmer who called him the cutest ball of fur ever. If he had been human, the farmer would have been ice maked to death as the first syllables formed in his tongue. Seeing that it is definitely not the case, he allowed himself to be petted and enthusiastically drank the milk. Neko Gray was gone as soon as he finished the treat, his previous thoughts came rushing back. Gray was annoyed at himself for straying away from his task. He doesn't know his location and needed a high vantage point. Incidentally, just a few paces to his left stood a tree and without a second thought, he climbed.

The way up was done in a second as his claws allowed him to dig through the bark. After some time of watching, his efforts were rewarded. There, conveniently walking in front of him is the famous Titania carrying a box he suspected is cake and looked ready to return to the guild. Gray rushed down to catch up with her. Being a cute cat he is, he used that to his advantage to catch Erza's attention. When he was a little ahead of her, he jumped right in front of Erza and looked the cat that deserves the phrase it's-so-fluffy-I'm-gonna-die. Erza wasn't much of a fan of animals, for her they were tolerable. But the white cat in front of her was the most irresistible thing she'd laid her eyes on (maybe except for some Heart Kruz armor). With sparkling brown eyes, she took Neko Gray in her unoccupied hand and made her way towards Fairy Tail.

* * *

The guild was just how it usually is: peaceful, comforting, relaxing, and not anything I mentioned. It started when Natsu entered the place, Happy flying behind him, challenging Gray into a fight. His eyes darted from each face and finding Gray wasn't there, started to walk towards Lucy.

"Hey Happy." He address to the Exceed flying beside him.

"Aye?"

"Wanna make fun of Lucy?"

"Aye!"

They started to proceed towards her seat by the bar but suddenly something tugged at the back of his mind. There was one unusual face in the guild. Natsu abruptly changed his course and headed towards the corner where Juvia and Lyon sat.

"Lyon," Natsu said as he stood before them, only the table keeping them apart. "Fight me!"

Silence fell on the guild.

"Not now, Natsu." Lyon appeared annoyed by the salamander's barrage to his and Juvia's conversation.

"You have the same magic as Gray right? Fight me and then I'll tell who's stronger." He insisted as he started to fire up his hands.

"I'd rather not. You see, we're talking here." Lyon tried to calm himself at the thought of how his time is now spent on Natsu instead of Juvia.

"Is that a no? So ice mages are cowards, huh?" The fire mage taunted Lyon enough to hurt his pride.

Elfman appeared in a second, preaching them, "A man should never back down from a fight. A man is-" his words were drowned by the crowds cheer as Lyon stood up from his seat.

"If that's what you're asking for." With a blink of an eye, Lyon's clothes were flying behind him leaving him nearly naked, no thanks to his boxers. He closed his fist and rested it in his open palm, ready to mold any given second.

Without batting an eyelash, the tables were upturned, a bra flew in the air (I wonder whose?), Makarov nowhere to be seen, Lucy was thrown to the other side of the room, Gajeel sang a song, Scorpio cut everyone's hair, a stray fire toasted Laxus' hair, lightning appeared out of the clear blue sky, a fork got stuck in someone's ass, a box was hit by a flying ice eagle only to be followed by Natsu's punch. A look up would have told Natsu that it was Erza but since he wasn't given that option, all he did was try to defend himself from hell personified. The next thing everyone remember is seeing a demon from the door and started trashing it's way forward towards Natsu and Lyon. The following events were blank in the memory; only a vague feeling of terror, helplessness and bliss as they nearly ascended the heavens remained from that frightful day. Only the master and some S-Class mage survived the storm.

Juvia, because of her rain body, got away from the battlefield unharmed. Just when everything was calm again, everyone has either a bandage in some part of their body not including Natsu and Lyon who are now resting in the infirmary talking to their selves that they won't fight each other again.

There sat Erza in the bar, savoring her newly bought cake with an air of contentment. Juvia started to leave and hide until everyone was moving again.

"Juvia-chan." Erza called without even looking at her direction. A chill ran down Juvia's spine as she reluctantly faced the Titania. Her instincts told her to run for life but her mind knew better than to do that.

"Come here, I wanna give you something."

The water mage slowly walked towards Erza to close the distance between them. Erza reached for something in her lap and Juvia found herself fearing for her life.

"Does Erza want to punish Juvia? G-gray-sama can do that for Erza! Juvia will like it better if it's Gray-sama! Juvia will-" her pleads were cut short as Erza handed over a white cat to Juvia. The water mage took it with a confused face. The animal struggled to be free and looked as if it wants to go back to Erza but Juvia held it firmly in her hands, fearful that she'll be punished if she let it loose.

"I'll be off in a mission later and I need someone to take care of that cat for me." Erza's words was neither requesting nor asking for her permission, it was absolute. "And since everyone in the guild is somehow battered, I would like you to keep it while I'm gone." She added. Juvia was left no choice in the matter and reluctantly agreed, nodding vigorously to show her pseudo enthusiasm. Just after taking one last bite, Erza left and hoped for everyone's fast recovery.

* * *

With a sigh, Juvia sat in a stool that Erza just left and held the cat up. It was looking at her malevolently as if saying 'Put me down'. The mage didn't really pay much attention to how it looked at her and just convinced herself that that's how all cats look. Juvia noticed a black spot on its chest and tried to remove it thinking that it's dirt. After a few tries, she decided that it's just the fur and stopped. Putting the cat in the table, she stretched its cheek and said, "Juvia thinks you're a cute cat although you look a little mean." Neko Gray stopped the urge of trying to scratch Juvia's hand to pry it away from his face knowing that it'll do her no harm. Her pulling abruptly stopped and her face lit up as if something amazing has dawned upon her which is what really happened.

"Juvia shall call you Neko Gray-sama!" Juvia beamed while she held the cat high.

"Neko Gray-sama's spot is just where Gray-sama's guild emblem should be! Juvia really knows Gray-sama." Her smiled widened at that realization and proceeded to go home humming to herself, clutching Neko Gray in her chest.

* * *

**A/N: **I just had to make this. I can't resist the thought of Gray as a cat and Juvia, although clueless, taking care of him. Sorry for not really meeting your expectations. . Please review and criticize so I can **try** to improve. Hope you enjoyed it. :D


	2. Bad Idea

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bad Idea**

The night before, Juvia wondered where she would let the cat sleep. Where else would she, a first time cat owner, put a cute cat when it's time to sleep? Of course, _beside_ her.

_Juvia, of all people! Damn it Erza!_

The water mage clearly struggled with Neko Gray as she tried to put him to bed with her but strangely, the cat jumps out the second his paws hit the soft mattress. Juvia tried a few more times but it seems that Neko Gray preferred the rug more or maybe he's still adjusting to the room. She let him be, it's just the first day and there are many more to come. The sapphire haired mage turned out the lights, patted Neko Gray as he stretched his body before curling up in the rug, laid on her bed and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, sleep took her and she ventured into the unknown.

Neko Gray lay there as if hugging himself. He looked around the house and marveled at how his cat eyes easily adjusted to the darkness. The moonlight was filtered through blue curtains. The lack of movement suggested that the windows were closed, no night adventures then. He felt tired anyway. Taking one last look around, he soundly slept and dreamed about catnip and other cat stuff.

* * *

Juvia knows that she can't just leave the poor cat alone in the dorm so that's why she decided to take him to the spa! Nope; Change of plans, the guild. The guilds infamous trio were either on a mission, missing, or physically and mentally traumatized which referred to Erza, Gray, and Natsu, respectively. Meaning: the guild is as peaceful, quiet and gloomy as it may get ever since the trio's incorporation. Or so Juvia thought.

As a loyal member he is, Natsu was present although he was currently lying in the corner, body straight due to his bandages. White flowers surrounded his body and there were some members who were sitting beside him, heads down as if mourning. Hushed voices came from their direction and Macao appeared to be trying his best not to cry. The water mage approached towards them slowly with Neko Gray in her arms, ears folded indicating his worry. The body of Macao trembled and his hands were on either side of him as if holding it in place together with his grief. Juvia put her hands on Macao's shoulder, pressed lightly and took a closer look at Natsu. An unintelligible sound escaped from the old man's lips at her actions.

The Salamander looked troubled, his brows furrowed and there were cotton balls on either of his nostrils. As Juvia turned to ask them what had happened, why Natsu has a doodle on his forehead, and was about to lecture them that the dead aren't supposed to be played with, Macao burst out laughing.

His contained feelings were now shooting all over the room and were joined by those around him. Before Juvia could even react, Macao clasp his hand on her shoulder and said something about finally getting his sweet revenge. Juvia felt Neko perk up at that and suddenly jumped from Juvia's arms to the mummy-looking body of Natsu.

"AAAARGH!" A strangled cry came from the fire mage as he sat up, cotton balls flying; the cat walking around in his stomach, tails up and looking as if it's taking pleasure from Natsu's pain.

Natsu looked around and saw Juvia beside him just as shocked as he is.

"Juvia, get it off-," his last words were weak as and was cut off as Gray delivered another blow to Natsus's stomach. The salamander's head rolled back and hit the table as he drifted into unconsciousness. Neko Gray radiated of satisfied air as he purred and got carried by Juvia from Natsu's stomach but not without a punishment.

"Bad Neko Gray-sama!" she sounded a little disappointed as she lightly tapped the cat's head.

The fairy waitress, Mirajane Strauss, then appeared at Juvia's side and looked at the cute cat.

"Aww. So cute. Won't you forgive him?" Apparently, Mira has been watching them from the bar and was curious about the creature Juvia brought.

"Maybe Juvia will, but this shouldn't happen a second time." Juvia looked down at the cat in her arms, emphasizing the sentence with a look that can only be described as intimidating and terrifying.

"So, does he have a name?" Mira asked just so Juvia can break the look she's giving the poor cat. He looked so scared. Her expression changed as she looked at Mira. Her sinister scowl turned into a pleasant smile in less than a second.

"It's Neko Gray-sama." Juvia replied rather proudly.

"Gray-sama? Like Gray the uh, stripper?" Mira finished, unsuccessful in finding a better description of the ice mage.

The cat hissed at the waitress for her question. She could have just said Fullbuster or 'the mage cooler than Natsu' but no. _Stripper_.

"Hai! Just like stripper Gray-sama!" Juvia agreed.

Neko Gray hissed at Juvia too and jumped down from her arms once more to Natsu's table, missing his head just a few centimeters. Juvia let him, just as long as he doesn't disturb Natsu's sleep.

Both female mages looked at him and he looked like he wanted to be consoled. Mira reached for Neko Gray's chin and scratched. Within moments, Gray was purring at her hands, glad that he got what he wanted. But really, he's just too cute to be refuse. Mira's attention turned back to Juvia though her hand is still on Gray.

"So how did you come up with the cat's name? Is it because you use it for some fantasy of your own?" Mira teased. Juvia turned a bright red as her mind processed the words and her thoughts did all the work.

"That's not- You're wrong!" she denied. To her defense, that never really did came to mind although the part about her having some fantasies of her own cannot really be dismissed.

"Hmm? Then why?" The white-haired mage seemed a bit curious at the cat's peculiar name. Any name could do but it really just had to be Gray. Mira knows how Juvia really like (or love) Gray but she didn't think that Juvia'll go as far as naming a cat by his name. _Oh yea, her spell at the Grand Magic Games…_

With that train of thoughts she cut Juvia's attempt to explain to Mira.

"I think I understand, Juvia-chan." The fairy waitress said warmly. Of course, this is just one of Juvia's ways to show Gray how much Juvia loves him and that she can see him in almost everything. That Juvia would rather name everything she owns 'Gray-sama' just so she could call his name with such passionate feelings. Juvia doesn't have to explain it anymore since Mira can really tell from the water mage's pleading eyes and desperate actions.

"Hush Juvia-chan. No need to pour out your feelings any longer." Mira tenderly placed a hand of Juvia's shoulder and pat Neko Gray-sama on the head and left them.

Juvia was at loss for words at Mira's actions. She appreciates Mira-chan in understanding how she feels but she should have tried to listen to what Juvia has to say.

"Juvia think that she's misunderstood." She complained to Neko Gray, frowning.

The cat meowed at her. _Well, I don't really get you._

"Neko Gray-sama! You've only been with Juvia for a day but you already understand Juvia!" The water mage celebrated while lifting and tossing the cat in the air.

That got her a loud meow. _PUT ME DOWN!_

"Juvia-chan! Have you seen-Oh." Lucy asked and abruptly stopped at the sight beside Juvia. Seeing Natsu asleep, she turned to Juvia.

"Who's that you're holding? Isn't he cute?" The stellar mage held out a hand to pat the cat's head but Juvia handed the cat over.

"Here. Lucy can hold him." The blonde took the opportunity and hugged Neko Gray. Her cheeks sliding with his and her breast and arms holding him in place. That was too much for Gray. The repeated contact of his body with her chest was a delightful agony. His mind can't decide which so it just shut down. Unknowingly, Leo had appeared just behind Lucy and looking envious.

"Man, I wish I was that cat." The celestial spirit dreamed and sighed loud enough that Lucy broke away from adoring the cute animal.

"Really? Maybe you could transform into a miniature lion and be this cute." Lucy rallied. She appeared quite unsurprised by his sudden apparition giving Juvia the impression that she's used to it. Lucy said something about borrowing Gray for a second and Juvia think she saw fear in the cat's eyes just as Lucy called, "Hey Levy! Look at Juvia's cat!"

"Please be gentle on him." Juvia weakly called but it was unsure whether Lucy heard her or not.

A minute later, all of the fairy girls are gathered around Lucy and fawning and squealing over the creature. Gray was passed around from body to body like a stuffed toy, his soft fur in disarray and his puffy cheeks were pinched in all directions.

Neko Gray fought his instincts about scratching and biting them all, deciding to be a tame, obedient, cute cat. He tried to catch Juvia's eyes but it seems that she's occupied talking to Mira.

"Ne Mira-san, have you seen Gray-sama?" The water mage asked as she sat down on a stool.

"Gray? I haven't seen him since the day before yesterday. Drink?" The waitress offered as she moved around the bar, serving other members.

"Chocolate shake. Do you know any place where Gray-sama would go?"

"Let's see. Have you tried his home?" Mira suggested as she gave the drink to Juvia.

"Well, Juvia has considered it but it's Gray-sama's house and maybe there's this and that…" Juvia's looked at her lap and fiddled with her fingers as some indecent thoughts ran through her mind, giving her cheeks a bright color.

Noticing this, Mira laughed at Juvia's behavior. "I'm sure that's not happening there. Well….maybe. But you know what? You should try going there. Maybe he's just sick or something."

Juvia raised her head with a clearly surprised expression. "If Gray-sama is sick then Juvia can take care of him and then…," Her words trailed off. Anyone looking at her might have seen her looked up hopefully, two hands entwined with a big grin plastered in her face.

Just then, Happy, Charle, Pantherlily, Wendy, and Gajeel entered the guild. The group went directly in Natsu's direction but not without noticing the commotion. After poking Natsu a few times to check if he's still unconscious, the group joined Juvia in the bar.

"Hey Juvia. What's happening there?" Gajeel inquired as he sat beside her, motioning his head in the girl's direction.

"Juvia brought a cat and they liked the cat." She simplified, having no other simpler explanations in mind.

"Aye! Does it talk?" Happy asked happily.

"Juvia thinks not. It meows a lot though."

"Aye! Does it eat fish?"

"Juvia hasn't tried."

"We shall know!" The exceed flew behind the bar and towards the ruckus with a fish in hand. The group by the bar eyed Happy, curious to see if he can finally find someone who shares the same feeling about fish. Exactly 7 seconds later, he was send flying towards the group, his fish following him just a second later. Happy crashed in front of them, his right cheek bruised.

"He doesn't like fish. Aye!"

"Yeah, we all got that impression." Gajeel said nonchalantly. "But how did you get that?" he pointed at Happy's cheek.

"Aye? This?" Happy started to feel his cheek with his hand and winced a little when it touched. "I don't know how but he punched me!" He said still as happy as ever.

"Punch you? How could a cat punch you? What did you do?" The iron dragon slayer asked impatiently, curious about the incident.

"I stuffed the fish into his mouth!" The blue exceed said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Gajeel searched his mind for a good reply but came up with nothing. The exceed's idiocy really exceeded beyond words. Since no words can be of use that moment, Gajeel only did the only thing that could sum up his feelings. Facepalm. It was soon followed by Charle.

Seeing that the matter has come to an end, Juvia asked something that's been tugging at the back of her mind.

"Ne, call anyone tell Juvia why Natsu is in the corner instead of the infirmary?"

"Mira shot him and we left him there." Gajeel replied indifferently.

"EH?!" The answer left Juvia's mouth hanging, looking at Mira for an answer. Mira just smiled. Wendy felt that everyone is unconsciously giving Juvia the wrong idea. So she spoke up.

"What Gajeel meant to say is that…uh, surely you remember the tragic incident of the box? And fortunately, only Natsu and Lyon were sent to the infirmary. In there, they had somehow become friends. And just this morning, someone from Lamia Scale, I think her name is Sherry, was sent here to get Lyon. When Natsu heard about it, he insisted on seeing Lyon off so we carried him here. When Lyon was out of sight and Natsu was going back to the infirmary, someone teased Natsu about being defeated by Erza, again. He then started challenging some members and luckily, Mira has a tranquilizer in the bar and shot Natsu with it. We were too tired to carry him back to the infirmary and just decided to leave him there." Wendy pointed at the corner and everyone's eyes followed. For a second, the group squinted to see the figure of Natsu but only saw the white flowers that once outlined his body, now scattered all over the table.

The girl's squeals of delight were replaced by grunts of annoyance. The high pitched sound of the salamander's name caught the group's attention and they turned their heads. From the group's perspective, Natsu stood just outside the girl's circle holding the cute cat and was looking at it menancingly.

"You're the cat with the body of bread, spread with some pink thing and flies with a rainbow coming out of your body. That's you right?" Natsu demanded as he shook the cat in his hand. "Answer me!"

"Natsu, I think that's not actually real." Lucy tried to put some sense into the dragon slayer as Natsu keep shaking the now looking angry creature.

"But it put me on its back and we flew and flew and flew. It was a nightmare!" Natsu exclaimed at Lucy and positioned the cat in front of his face. "That's you isn't it?"

As much as Gray tried to avoid hurting Natsu, his annoyance just grew and then next thing he knows is that he's biting Natsu's nose, hard.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGH!" The fire mage let go to the cat but it stubbornly stayed in his nose. Trying to get the cat off, he grabbed the first thing he saw and poured it into the cat.

"Hey!" Cana's half-empty barrel which was, a while ago, left on the floor so that she can join the other girls was now currently being held by Natsu, its contents spilling all over his face the cat's entire body.

"Ah! Neko Gray-sama!" Juvia called as she rushed towards the two, hands in front of her to get the cat.

After a minute of tug of war, Gray let go of Natsu's nose. Both reeked of beer. Some of the girls were still surprised at the tame cat's sudden aggression and Cana is still mourning over her loss (half-barrel is still plenty of beer).

Juvia said sorry to everyone and that she'd be going home to clean the cat. Natsu replied that it's okay but demanded a rematch where they would fight fair and square. To everyone's surprise, the cat meowed at Natsu as if accepting his challenge. Once again, Juvia apologized and went home. The sun can be seen beyond the horizon, its last rays pouring at them both.

* * *

The door opened and Juvia entered, filthy Gray on her arms.

"Now Neko Gray-sama, Juvia shall clean you." The water mage announced as she closed the door behind her. Gray was too tired to process what she just said and just meowed weakly.

There's the sound of sliding, and another slide and click and Gray was put down on the floor.

_Cold._

The noise of the water weakly hitting the porcelain was echoing all over the room and then silence. Suddenly, as if absorbing this all, Gray's ear perked up and looked sideways. No sign of Juvia.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

In his mind raced many thoughts about how to get away with bathing.

_I don't want to take a bath! I can just lick all of these off. That's kinda gross but I can do that!_

The thought of taking a bath and Juvia touching his body pestered his mind. Little did he know that there's something he forgot to think about.

Juvia once again entered the bathroom; Neko Gray looked frantic as he went in circles. Abruptly, he stopped as he noticed her presence and looked at her.

_What? Why is she only wearing a towel? She's gonna clean me like that? NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!_

Gray tried to run for the door but was easily caught by Juvia's firm hands. Her clothes were splattered and splotched with some beer from the earlier incident so she decided to take a bath while cleaning Gray. Hitting two birds with one stone!

"No running Neko Gray-sama. It's Neko Gray-sama's fault that he's dirty." She held him tight but enough so he can breathe. She decided that she should get rid of the beer that clung on his fur first. So, shower. Both of them entered the tub and Juvia turned the shower handle. Lukewarm water gushed out, hitting them both. For a more accurate description: Gray tried to escape from Juvia's clutches without much success and then suddenly, a rush of water hit him squarely in the face. The unexpected event made him inhale a little water, causing him to cough. Juvia didn't seem to notice his distress but was contently humming to herself as she scrubbed his body. Gray shivered at the thought of Juvia running her soft, fine hands through his body.

"Done! Juvia just needs scrub Neko Gray-sama with soap! Wait there and don't move." Juvia informed Gray as she let the water drain. She proceeded to plug the drain and open the tub faucet. She let Neko Gray down in the tub and the water started to hit his paws. He made no more attempt to escape since he's already wet and all, his previous thoughts why he wanted to escape in the first place forgotten.

Another unexpected thing came, Juvia started to remove her towel and let the water run through her bare body. Gray was facing the other direction so he didn't notice what just happened. Impatient to finish and annoyed at Juvia for making him wait, he turned around. What he saw made his mouth drop, eyes bulge, and if he can blush, he already is. He immediately averted his eyes and jumped out of the tub and made way for the door. Juvia's head darted at the sudden movement of the cat and she got out of the tub to follow it, forgetting her towel in the process.

Gray scratched at the door wildly and upon hearing her rapid steps, he grew more intent in doing so. Never had he wished so much for something, to be human again and just break this door and get out there. Unluckily, that moment isn't the right time and from the corner of his eye, he saw the figure of Juvia. He turned his head and regretted it a second later. There's Juvia in front of him, completely naked, bending over to reach for him and get him back to the tub. Luckily, he isn't human since if he was in this moment, the light pink hue in his cheek would have been a fiery red. His scratches and bites were futile as she held him in between her chest into the now nearly full tub.

Their wet bodies were now soaked in the tub and Juvia reached for the liquid soap and spilled it all over Gray. The gallant man he is, he kept his eyes closed in the entire time but since the sense of touch cannot be just turned off, he still felt her soft skin brushing against his from time to time. Once done, Juvia rinsed him and let him go, forgetting that the door won't open itself.

Gray was still somewhat out of it as Juvia finished giving him a bath. He felt weird with the water clinging in his fur so he shook it off and felt a lot better. The cat made way to the door and was frustrated that it's still closed.

"Neko Gray-sama! Just wait for Juvia and she'll dry you with a towel~" she called.

If a cat could sigh, he would have. After a few moments, Juvia came to view and fortunately, she had a towel on and on her hand is another towel albeit smaller. She wrapped the towel around Gray and began to dry him. Once he's dry, Juvia let him down and let him stroll on the cold floor. And to add up to all his misery, she unwrapped the towel from her slender body and dressed right in front of him. Gray abruptly faced the other way, face burning as if all embarrassment from a while ago wasn't enough.

Juvia dressed quickly, and picked up the unmoving cat. She put him in the bed, trying to let him sleep there again, and he complied. Gray felt the burden of his fatigue upon him and he can't resist the soft mattress that was offered to him. As soon as his head hit the covers, his eyes closed and he was soon asleep. Juvia smiled at Neko Gray-sama and turned off the lights. Sitting at the edge of the bed slowly so she'll not disturb his peaceful sleep, Juvia lay down and curled up beside Gray. Her hands stroked his white fur one last time before she too drifted to sleep and reminded herself to visit Gray's house the next day.

* * *

**A/N: **The last part seemed a little rush to me. . But I hoped to enjoyed it. Please review. :) And I'm really sorry for the long wait! I was suffering from the infamous writer's block. xD And this is dedicated to KnightScales, who gave me the title since my brain wasn't functioning back then, and Matryoshka475, who requested the bathroom scene and I hope that it lives up to your expectation. And a big thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. :D


End file.
